Melodías de un Amor
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Colección de Drabbles, Viñetas y posibles One-Shots del RevolutionShippining Atem&Anzu basados en canciones de diversos grupos o cantantes
1. Cuando te vas

_-¡Qué tal queridos fans del RevolutionShippining! [XD] No pues aquí por fin me decidí hacer otra colección de Drabbles, pero ahora con esta otra pareja que me encanta y que adoro con todo mi ser [:3] Ciertamente ya había hecho una colección pero con otro anime y con otra pareja _

_Hikari: _

_-Si bueno, en fin, espero que les gusten, porque están basados en varias de mis canciones favoritas y que considero así como las canciones de tema para la pareja. Empezaremos con esta que es una canción muy hermosa pero triste de mi artista favorita Avril Lavigne. Espero que lo disfruten. _

**DISCLAIMER PARA TODO EL FIC: Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, así mismo las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpretan. Pero las historias son completamente de mi autoría, salidas de mi mente enferma [xD]**

_-¡Bien! ¡Sin más, a leer!_

**CANCIÓN: "When You're Gone" (Cuando te vas) de Avril Lavigne**

**PALABRAS: 434**

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO TE VAS<strong>

Siempre, desde que tiene memoria, había necesitado tiempo para pensar y tranquilizarse a sí misma, siempre dejando de lado el mundo que le rodeaba, más sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo nunca pensó que pudiese necesitarlo a él cuando llorara. Y es que ahora se daba cuenta cuando las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar, sin perdón.

Los días se pasan tan rápido pero tan pesadamente que uno solo se siente como un año entero cuando se encuentra sola en aquel enorme cuarto, donde la cama donde había dormido con su amado, exactamente del lado de él, las sabanas siguen iguales y están hechas como si hubiesen sido puestas hace unos segundos. Pero ya es bastante tiempo y no lo recuerda.

Porque cada que él se marchaba, contaba cuantos pasos daba, esperando que a cierta cantidad él se regresara y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba echando de menos en unos pocos segundos.

Nunca imaginó sentir esta clase de sentimientos por alguien, Anzu Masaki siempre había dicho que el amor no sería para ella tratándose de Atem, pero el problema es que es más difícil sacarlo de su mente que haberse enamorado, pues cada cosa que hace se lo recuerda. Cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada ropa que ella aun guarda en aquel armario donde todas huelen a su perfume antes y después de tirarlas al suelo todas las noches cuando hacían el amor.

Ella sólo podía estar ahí, esperado por siempre y sabiendo que ambos eran el uno para el otro. Todo lo que ella había añorado y deseado era por él, y es que extrañarlo no ayudaba porque aun así ¿Cómo podría hacérselo saber? ¿Cómo le hacía saber que cada cosa que hacía era hecha mientras tenía el corazón en la mano al igual que su alma? Respirar es difícil cuando no tienes a quien amas, porque necesitas urgentemente la respiración de ese alguien para así tener aire. Así le pasaba cuando estaba sin Atem. Por eso lo necesitaba a su lado todos los días, por siempre.

Y es que cuando Atem se iba, ella detrás de él contaba siempre los pasos que daba, mientras que las pocas piezas de su corazón comenzaban a romperse antes de siquiera dejar de ver su espalda, pues ya lo estaba extrañando. Asimismo su rostro mostraba la angustia y melancolía de no poder tenerlo cerca y sus ojos daban a entender que ellos también lo extrañaban. Porque cuando Atem se iba, a Anzu le faltaba escuchar aquellas palabras de cada mañana y siempre para sentirse bien y no extrañarlo.

Pero mientras él no estuviera, nada de esto ocurriría, sólo lo echaba de menos.

* * *

><p><em>-Recuerden que cualquier comentario es aceptado mientras no ofendan a mi Oka-san ¿estamos? Bien, como quedó claro,¡Nos leemos la próxima! ¡Espero actualizar pronto! Se les agradece de anticipado [:3] ¡Ay La!<em>


	2. Todo lo que quise eras tú

_-¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, es tarde, pero quise traerles otro Drabble, ahora inspirado en una canción de mi grupo favorito Paramore. Espero que les guste, en fin, los dejo de rápido. Ya se saben el disclaimer y todo, así que sin más ¡A leer!_

**CANCIÓN: "All I wanted" (Todo lo que quise) de Paramore**

**PALABRAS: 332**

* * *

><p><strong>TODO LO QUE QUISE ERAS TÚ<strong>

Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era pedirle que pensara en ella cuando se fuera, cuando ya no pudiera verlo más y sus lazos, a pesar de estar unidos por siempre, ya no tuvieran la misma fuerza de antes. Se lo pidió amablemente más de una vez, incluso de rodillas podría hacerlo, y es que Anzu haría todo lo que fuera necesario por su faraón, porque él era todo lo que ella quería. Él era lo que más quería dentro de este mundo donde la gente te trata como basura y la vida se traga tus sueños hasta dejarte sin nada, sin ilusión alguna. Y eso es una lastima.

Así como también es una lástima que todo lo que hubiese querido fuera sólo él, y sobre todo que ya no esté.

De regreso en su departamento comienza a moverse el ritmo normal del mundo, pero se siente tan deprimida que quisiera detenerlo. Se echa en el sillón hasta quedarse dormida, esperando el mañana que seguirá viendo en colores de blanco y negro, preguntándose si algún día volverá a ver otro tono. Pero ya no se puede. Todo se escapa por su boca como aquella vez, así como las suplicas para que Atem se quedara, así escapan sus sollozos en aquella enorme habitación en penumbras y solitaria.

Ahora sólo llora, llora y grita por lo que alguna vez quiso, él, su todo.

Lo siguió desde le comienzo, y así le gustaría hacerlo siempre, como antes. Como desea revivir cada comienzo, cada momento feliz en donde sólo eran risas y paseos por el centro de Domino. Sólo frenar la velocidad del mundo para detenerse a recordar sus partes favoritas como se hace con una cinta de película o un DVD. Pero la vida no es un CD o un DVD.

Más sin embargo, ya nada queda, ni siquiera él, que era lo que tanto había querido en todo el mundo. Porque simplemente, él ya no está. Su todo se fue, todo lo que quería.


	3. Te amaré por mil años

_-¡Qué tal! No pues aquí trayendo conmigo otro Drabble, ahora con una canción muy bonita, que enserio NI EN CUENTA de que estaba en el Soundtrack de la película de "Amanecer" de la Saga Crepúsculo [o.o] hace apenas unos días sabía, todo por un AMV de una pareja [^-^]_

_Hikari: Bueno, no hemos tenido muchos reviews, pero aun así, Nee-san está emocionada con su proyecto, porque cada día descubre canciones no tan nuevas del reproductor que le hacen pensar en el Revo._

_-De hecho [^^U]Bueno, aquí la canción es de esta tipa, Christina Perri, no la conocía pero canta bonito, con sólo esta canción ya me declaré su fan y me puse a escuchar más canciones de ella [:3] Así que espero que les guste, que esta rola es ¡TOTALMENTE REVO! [*O*] Jeje…Bueno, y este Drabble está más romántico que los últimos dos, por petición de __**Dany Black **__que hiciera uno menos triste._

_Hikari: Es como tu dices "querer que un puerco vuele", a ti te gusta lo trágico y luego las parejas de anime trágicos, sobre todo las que se separan, ¿quieres que haga una lista? _

_-¡NO! [TT^TT] Teme… me acordé de mi mugre trauma…Bueno sólo les dejo el fic para que lean. Nos leemos la próxima._

**CANCIÓN: "A Thousand Years" (Un millón de años) de Christina Perri**

**PALABRAS: 508**

* * *

><p><strong>TE AMARÉ POR MIL AÑOS<strong>

El corazón siempre late, pero ahora sentía como le latía más rápido de lo normal, así como los colores se hacían más llamativos y las promesas más reales. Todo porque lo había conocido a él, y es que Anzu Masaki estaba segura de estar más que sólo enamorada de aquel chico, sin importar la edad, el tiempo o su verdadero nombre, sólo le bastaba quererlo. Pero ¿Cómo podría amarlo si tenía miedo de caer? Sabía que el amor era duro y que a veces no es lo que parece. Pero…con sólo verlo a los ojos, con verlo solo y abatido, todas sus dudas desaparecían de alguna manera, dándole a entender que podría estar un pasó más cerca de él, para apoyarlo y estar a su lado, siempre.

Se sentía muerta todo el tiempo, todo porque había estado esperando por él, aun si tenía miedo, lo amaría, más de lo que tiene de edad, por un millón de años, incluso más.

El tiempo se detenía por una vez, llenado de belleza todo el mundo, demostrando lo verdaderamente hermoso. Sería valiente, de esto estaba segura, no dejaría nada para luego, no iba a dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, para todo eso se tiene que dar un gran paso, uno que estaba decidida a dar. Cada respiración, cada hora, minuto y segundo llegó a este momento, en donde por fin lo tenía de frente para decirle todo lo que quería, que le amaba eternamente, incluso un millón de años si se podía.

-¿Qué dices… Anzu? – le preguntó aquel muchacho de ojos amatistas y cabello extrañamente tricolor, tras recibir la confesión de la castaña.

-Que yo… ¡Lo que escuchaste! – se sonrojó enormemente – Te amo, Atem – dijo finalmente su nombre tras descubrirlo hace unos días luego de que regresaron en el tiempo – He estado muriendo cada día con lo que siento, esperando sólo por ti… Comprendo si tienes duda o miedo de lo que te estoy diciendo, es muy repentino…Pero te suplico que me aceptes. Todo este tiempo creí que encontraría a alguien como tú, y al fin lo tengo frente a mí. Por eso ¡Doy gracias al cielo por conocerte y traerte a mí!

Entonces se lanzó a los brazos del chico, llorando de felicidad, mientras él, algo nervioso pero con toda la dicha del mundo, aceptó el cálido gesto.

-Te amo… Y lo haría por mil años – le dijo entre sollozos, sin querer apartarse de él.

-Yo también te amo – soltó de repente. Ella le miró confusa, mientras él sonreía amorosamente, robando un beso casto de sus labios – El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mí… Luego de cinco mil años… Me doy cuenta de que sólo a ti te he amado… Y si pudiera, lo haría mil años más, Anzu.

Entonces unieron sus bocas en un beso que estarían dispuestos a atesorar el resto de sus existencias, uno que quedaría marcado más allá del tiempo o la lejanía, porque siempre estarían un paso más cerca del otro.

Porque a veces el tiempo no es suficiente para acabar con el verdadero amor.


	4. Esperando por el Fin

_-¡Qué tal mi gente! Bueno, he aquí el siguiente Drabble. Perdón la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo de publicarlo (porque les digo de una vez que si lo tenía hecho) [U-U] Pero bueno, siempre he dicho "mejor tarde que nunca" [;D] Así que aquí los dejo con un Drabble algo triste, con una canción de mi grupo favorito __**Linkin Park **__que no sé si sea de su agrado, pero aun así, denme una oportunidad ¿ok? Bueno, sin más, les dejo leer…  
>Oh, ¡Y gracias a quienes han comentado o leído esto silenciosamente! [^-^]<em>

**CANCIÓN: "Waiting for the end" (Esperando por el fin) de Linkin Park**

**PALABRAS: 496**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERANDO POR EL FIN<strong>

Es de sabios decir que los finales en la vida son el comienzo de algo nuevo, porque siempre cuando algo malo abandona tu vida es porque vendrá algo mucho mejor que te llenará de gozo. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando más bien se pierde algo bueno y viene lo malo? Sólo queda esperar. Y eso es lo que hacen ellos sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendrá después de que ella derrame sus últimas lágrimas y él cruce aquella enorme puerta resplandeciente.

Esto no era lo que estaban planeando, todo está fuera de control. Ya no sienten aquella sensación de estar volando en el aire suavemente, ahora de manera vertiginosa, miles de pensamientos cruzan por sus mentes y no son capaces de decirlos porque quedan atrapados en sus gargantas. Todo porque es tan difícil dejar ir el pasado, sobre todo a quien aman.

Saben lo que duele mentir, lo que cuesta avanzar. Más todo lo que quieren es dejar esta horrible vida para seguir aferrándose a lo que no tienen.

La noche anterior estuvo a oscuras en su cuarto, tratando de olvidar aquel maravilloso pasado que, aunque tuvo sus tragos amargos, fue hermoso con sólo tenerlo a él cerca. Sin embargo, nada dura para siempre, eso es imposible, por lo que su _relación, _ya fuese de amistad o algo más, no era destinada a durar. Aun así, desean que esto no hubiese pasado de esta manera.

Saben cuanto tiempo dura poner el movimiento todo, como es sentirse atascado en el tiempo cuando se está solo; saben también cómo se siente mentir, mentir que están bien y que nada pasa, así como de recibir de alguien más ese mismo comentario. Todo lo que quieren hacer es cambiar sus miserables vidas por algo bueno en donde puedan estar juntos, pero no. Sólo pueden aferrarse a lo que no tienen, y quizá nunca tendrán.

Esta vez el fuego no dejó cenizas tras arder con devoción sobre sus corazones, ese bienestar que sentían era completamente falso después de todo, están atrapados en el ojo de la tormenta y comienza a colapsarse aquel mundo que habían creado para los dos. Las palabras se fueron disipando con el aire, ya no saben que dijeron la vez que se separaron, sólo se daban cuenta de que sus bocas morían con cada movimiento, con cada palabra, cada sonrisa forzada. El rompecabezas está revuelto, tienen las piezas pero no saben como comenzarlo, porque ya no tienen otra oportunidad. Y es que siempre ha sido más fácil terminar con todo que empezarlo.

Este no es el fin, es sólo un comienzo más en sus vidas, las voces resuenan estremeciéndose pero las palabras no son sentadas. Dicen animadamente ¡si! Mientras están suspendidos en algo, algo que pronto los hará caer. Están tan a merced del dolor y del miedo que, hasta que no se olviden de lo ocurrido o no lo eliminen ya, ni Atem ni Anzu podrán hacer desaparecer ningún recuerdo. Sólo tendrán que esperar hasta el verdadero fin.


	5. Ojalá Pudiera Borrarte

_-¡WOLA! Bueno, paso de rápido, no sé por qué demonios no aproveché las vacaciones de semana santa y pascua para actualizar, preferí ver Bakuman [XD] Pero bueno, aquí les traigo la actualización, con un Drabble que honestamente la canción me ARCHIREQUETEDUELEENCANTA (lo sé, soy masoquista) Espero que les guste, sin más los dejo ¡Oh, y respondo al último review:_

_**Anzu-Aet: **__Me alegra mucho que los Drabbles te hayan gustado [^-^] Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este te agrade. Bueno, nos leemos, así que ¡Cuídate! ¡Ja-ne!_

**CANCIÓN: "Ojalá pudiera borrarte" de Maná**

**PALABRAS: 361**

* * *

><p><strong>OJALÁ PUDIERA BORRARTE<strong>

Es tan triste que desees borrar en determinado tiempo de tu vida a la persona que quieres, querer borrarla de tu vida y tus sueños, como si fuera un dibujo en lienzo para así poder a hacerlo una vez más, pero es aun más difícil y triste hacerlo cuando tienes a esa persona en un altar, aun si este es un charco con rosas puestas con todo tu amor. Entonces deseas borrar hasta su nombre, todo rastro de esa persona, ahogar esa existencia de tu mente y cuerpo en lo más profundo del mar, que aquella sonrisa de verano, tan cálida y feliz, se borrara como un dibujo a lápiz.

Quieres que regrese cada que no está, a tu lado… Pero al mismo tiempo quieres que no sea así. Sólo dices que "ojalá y se borrara para siempre", para ya no verla, para que ya no soñaras más con él o ella en el día o en la noche, que esfume, sólo para ya no verla, ni en sueños.

¿Cómo poder borrar los besos de alguien, cuando estos quedaron como tatuajes permanentes en tu piel? Quieres entonces, de una vez por todas, largar el recuerdo de esa persona que tanto amas y te hace sufrir al mismo tiempo, borrarla de tu ser. Ojala y la lluvia pudiese ahogarte para así pensar mejor en salvar la vida propia en vez de pensar en él o ella. Pero sino, entonces que ocurra un milagro para ir de lleno con esa persona, hasta donde quiera que esté.

Tu corazón desea que esa otra mitad regresa, pero al mismo tiempo quiere mantenerla alejada ¿Cuál es entonces lo mejor? Es mejor, ojala, olvidar a esa persona, borrarla de tu vida para siempre para así no volverla a ver, que su recuerdo se borre de noche y de día para no verla, que se esfume esa imagen de tus sueños para que ya no llueva, o que esa misma lluvia te ahogue, con tal de no volverlo a ver a él o a ella, ni siquiera en sueños.

Pero siempre ha sido más fácil dejar entrar a alguien a tu vida que dejarla ir, aun en sueños.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Wah! Esta canción me llega, joder [TT_TT] Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentario para que pueda pasar el 2012 a salvo, mientras no insulten a mi amada Oka-san [¬¬] Bueno, nos leemos la próxima ¡Bye!<em>


	6. No me voy a morir

_-HOLA! Bueno, he aquí el siguiente Drabble,, que la verdad es de los que menos me han gustado [:S] Pero bueno. Creo que la canción va muy de acuerdo con Anzu. Ahora que finalmente hice mi examen para entrar a la preparatoria y ya dentro de una semana salgo de vacaciones, aprovecharé el tiempo para terminar la colección y darles como último una Viñeta [:3] Mientras tanto disfruten y gracias a quienes leen, comentan y agregan a favoritos [^-^]_

**CANCIÓN: "No me voy a morir" de Belanova**

**PALABRAS: 284**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ME VOY A MORIR<strong>

De nuevo, otra vez, hablando sola contra la pared, así está en su habitación en un día normal, viendo desde el vidrio de su ventana como la gente pasa por las calles de Domino, sintiendo un enorme dolor sólo porque él ya no está ahí. No es algo por lo que alguien dijera es para morirse, pero realmente, el corazón le engaña muchas veces.

Otra vez, otra noche en donde antes de acostarse, se ve en el espejo y le habla a su reflejo sobre él, sobre Atem. Se recuesta tras ver que nada cambiará, ni aunque rece más de una vez o hable toda la noche con el espejo. En donde está nada pudo cambiar del todo, todo sigue como un recuerdo mientras la Luna sigue brillando enmarcada en su ventana, aumentando así su tristeza.

Cartas viejas, sueños rotos, estrellas que iluminan sus ojos haciendo recordar aquellos diamantes violetas que él poseía. Todo lo que no le dijo cuando partió quedó grabado en su mente y atorado en su garganta, así como las promesas que se hicieron de estar juntos a pesar de todo. Aquellas canciones que habían escuchado y compartido, los libros escolares olvidados en su escritorio ahora están, hechos un recuerdo de él debido a la lejanía de su faraón.

Y es que no, no quiere morirse, no lo hará, no debe por más que quiera estar con él, Anzu sabe que eso sería ridículo. Pero es que le duele cambiar tanto, fingir que todo está bien mientras se siente mal al no estar Atem con ella. Todo porque a veces le traiciona el corazón, pero aun así, no se va a morir, desgraciadamente, tiene que seguir su vida sin él ahora.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios, sugerencias y mentadas por favor dar clic en el botón de abajo. [;3]<em>


	7. Adiós a mi Amante

_-¡Hola de nuevo! Pues este es el siguiente Drabble, que realmente la canción es unas de las más tristes que tengo en mi repertorio [Y_Y] No es para menos cuando esta pareja es hermosamente trágica (vaya mi trauma con este tipo de parejas :S) En fin, espero que les guste. _

**CANCIÓN: "Goodbye my Lover" (Adiós a mi amante) de James Blunt**

**PALABRAS: 430**

* * *

><p><strong>ADIÓS A MI AMANTE<strong>

Se preguntó muchas veces ¿Acaso la había decepcionado a ella? ¿La habría dejado caer tras tenerla en sus brazos? Debería estar sintiéndose culpable, o quizá dejar que la gente lo juzgara y ya, pues desde el inicio supo que ese comienzo tendría un final muy anticipado a lo que habrían previsto. Un comienzo que no tendría futuro por el simple hecho de que el final ya estaba escrito. Ella siempre había estado ciega, pero de amor. Y él se aprovechó de aquello para así ganar lo que por derecho le pertenecía: Anzu. Lo que era igual a que nada le detendría ni ahora ni nunca, porque Atem estaría sólo para ella, aun si es que a la castaña no le importara.

Ella tocó su alma, su corazón, uno que pensó quizá no tener, ni siquiera cuando de verdad estaba vivo. Había cambiado su vida de un vuelco y cambiando así sus metas. Dicen que el amor es ciego, y Atem fue cegado por aquella muchachita de ojos azules como un tonto enamorado. Sentir sus labios y sostener su hermosa cabellera castaña era todo lo que necesitaba. Compartió con ella sus sueños, incluso hasta la misma cama. La conoce muy bien, desde los pies ala cabeza, incluso en el aroma, tanto que ya se siente un adicto pero a ella.

Desde siempre había sido un soñador empedernido, y a un soñador nunca hay que romperle los sueños o las ilusiones, incluso despiertos. Mientras sigue soñando, lo único que desea es que, mientras ella continúe su camino, su vida, se acuerde de él, así como lo hará él, de ambos, de como solían ser.

La ha visto llorar, reír tantas veces. Incluso hasta dormir por sólo un pequeño instante. ¡Como le hubiera sido padre de un hijo con ella! ¡Pasar una vida con ella! Los dos se conocían a la perfección, y sabía perfectamente que Anzu conocía todos los temores de él, aun si tenían dudas, porque sabían que estaban bien de todos modos. Y es que la ama tanto, no importa qué. Lo jura con todo su corazón que dice que es verdad, ya no puede vivir sin ella.

Y aun, dormido con ella, sostiene su mano con la suya, no le importa tener que soportar que su alma pase con el tiempo, aun si está arrodillado frente a quien quiere. A su amante.

No le queda más que despedirse de su amante, de su más fiel amiga, la única que puede habitar en su mente y en su corazón, aun si en este momento se encuentra hundido en él mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Cualquier comentario es aceptado, mientras guarden respeto a mi madre, gracias por ver leer [:3]<em>


	8. Si tu no vuelves

_-HOLA! Bueno he aquí el siguiente Drabble, con una canción que me encanta más el cover que la versión original, además de que es muy hermosa [:3] Y bueno, gracias a __**Ryuketsu no Hana **__quien ha leído y comentado mis historias y estos Drabbles [TT_TT] Gracias, nee-san! Te quiero! Y bueno, sé que no debo ser tan emo, pero no puedo evitarlo, esta pareja es tan hermosamente trágica. Creeme que escribir finales felices a veces se me dificulta [XD] Pero espero que este Drabble te guste._

**CANCIÓN: "Si tu no vuelves" de Chetes con Amaral (Versión Original de Miguel Bosé)**

**PALABRAS: 280**

* * *

><p><strong>SI TU NO VUELVES<strong>

"Si él ya no vuelve" se dice casi todos los días, pensando que si llega a pasar el mar podría secarse, mientras ella esperase al fondo de todos esos recuerdos vividos con él, haciéndose su voluntad más pequeña, sin más que quedarse ahí donde estaba, sin rumbo, espiando horizontes en busca de una señal del regreso de Atem.

Si él no volvía, no quedarían más que desiertos, escuchando así los posibles latidos de su corazón o los de él, aun si es en lo más remoto de la tierra. Se extrañaba tanto, no sólo a él, a sí misma. Era tan serena cuando quería a Atem, había siempre perfumes en el aire, bonitos y enormes que llenaban el corazón y no tenían fin.

Definitivamente, si él no volvía habría nada, ni siquiera esperanza, no le quedaría más opción más que caminar son él a su lado, mientras que entre la lluvia se bebía las gotas de agua que cayeran del cielo. ¿Por qué dejó de ser tan serena como cuando Atem la quería? ¿A dónde se fue aquel perfume tan hermoso, tan bonito y fresco que siempre refrescaba? Aquel que no tenía fin…Pues ahora, desapareció entre el aire.

Y cada noche llega a su ventana una estrella a hacerle la compañía que Atem no puede, contándole como es que está, si bien o mal, saber qué hay y que no. Si es que esa misma estrella le dice las palabras que desea de Atem "estoy aquí ¿no ves?" y así también anhelando que sea verdad, poder verlo. Pero no. Ya no está. Y duele porque si Atem no vuelve, Anzu ya no se sentirá viva, ya no sabrá que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>-Recuerden dejar su comentario, todos son aceptados mientras no lleven insultos a mi Oka-san [;D]<em>


	9. Te Recuerdo

_-HOLA! Bueno, aquí otro Drabble, y creo que les deberé de adelantar la información: serán como de 20 a 25 capitulos/drabbles/viñetas/one-shots [XD] Así que tendrán mucho por leer y yo mucho por trabajar por las vacaciones antes de entrar a la prepa [:3]_

_En cuanto a los reviews quiero agradecer a __**Ryuketsu no Hana,**__ quien lee y comenta [;3] Y bueno, tienes razón Dan [XD] Es que esta pareja va mucho a lo trágico, pero a veces si ando demasiado inspirada saco provecho y hago historias "no tan trágicas" jeje… En fin, trataré de no deprimir al publico con tanta tragedia [^^U] Oh! Y que bueno que te haya gustado el Drabble anterior, en serio es una canción hermosa. Y sobre todo, espero tus Drabbles terminados, sino tendré que mandar a Elmo a tu casa, que él sabe donde vives [¬¬] NTC._

**CANCIÓN: "I Remember You" (Te recuerdo) de YUI**

**PALABRAS: 386**

* * *

><p><strong>TE RECUERDO<strong>

El viento frío sopla en el rostro blanco de aquella chica castaña, mientras le hace recordar cómo era el cielo en aquellos días cuando estaba con aquel chico a quien más quería. Pues todavía recuerda a Atem. Aun desde su casa puede ver el mar, junto a aquellas embarcaciones en la ciudad de Domino, y en el muelle, ella aun espera su regreso, aunque sabe que es imposible, pero lo hace.

Esos maravillosos días de cuando estaban juntos vagando por el centro de Domino pasaron a la historia, ahora las estaciones siguen trayendo consigo muchos inviernos y veranos, así como el recuerdo de Atem, que se fue con el sol, en cada cosa que tiene, hasta en una tabla de surf que casi ya no usa.

Él dijo "no voy a llorar" el día que se despidieron, sólo sus manos en movimiento los despendían, mas sus labios estuvieron quietos en todo momento. Ni una palabra, sus manos hablaron, mientras Atem partía junto al sol. Si, Anzu todavía lo recuerda.

Cada vez que mira aquella tienda de música recuerda cuando él tomaba la guitarra de manera extraña, y ella se acerca a tomarla de nuevo, porque aun queda algo en ese objeto que le recuerda a él. Así como aun escucha las canciones que ambos cantaban y ahora le llegan al corazón, mientras los días pasan uno tras otro.

Y así Anzu recuerda lo que le dijo "Sé que estamos viviendo por alguien". Ella sentía que vivía por él, por eso lo confesó, pues eso fue lo que le dijo el sol una tarde. "No voy a llorar" se repetía Atem, mientras que sólo se despidió con su pulgar en alto sin decir una sola palabra, dejándole a Anzu ese recuerdo que aun está en su mente, rondando sin parar.

Desde aquellos días, Anzu no ha cambiado en nada, quizá físicamente, pero no del todo. Sólo ha obtenido el valor para poder continuar sin él, sin quien ama. Pues tal como lo prometió, aun aguanta las ganas de llorar por él, pues tiene que ser más fuerte que cualquiera de sus amigos tras la partida del faraón. Para ella ese día no fue un adiós, pues mientras siga cerrando los ojos , ella vuelve a ver aquellas imágenes de cuando sólo estaban los dos.

-Aun te recuerdo…Atem…

* * *

><p><em>Sobre la canción, me encanta! [x3] Me volví fan de Yui hace poco y esta con otras dos canciones me hacen un mar de lagrimas [^^U] Bueno, me despido! Nos leemos!... Comentarios, cualquiera. Menos insultos a mi madre [:S]<em>


	10. Sr Deja Vu

_-HOLA! Bueno, no podría decir que estoy del todo bien [-.-] En fin…Aquí traigo conmigo el siguiente Drabble, con una canción nipona así como el anterior. Este es el ending 3 (creo) del anime Get Backers y espero que les guste. No es de mis favoritos este Drabble, pero… Bueno. ¡Disfrutenlo! [:S]_

**CANCIÓN: "Mr. Deja Vu" de Naja**

**PALABRAS: 267**

* * *

><p><strong>SR. DEJA VU<strong>

Mientras el agua de lluvia fluye desde las nubes, el cielo parece llorar en Domino City. Pues sin el recuerdo de esos días, Anzu Masaki siente como se vuelve fría poco a poco. En esa larga noche, el suspiro de una voz dispersa el amanecer, dándole a entender que nunca más podrá recuperar aquel tiempo que perdió.

Pues Atem ya no está, y desde el día en que se marchó, se volvió en una ilusión cada que ella abría los ojos. Cuando entendió que al fin se había ido, el reloj se detuvo y ahora está atrapada en el tiempo, sólo esperando a que él le hable como antes.

Aunque él era el más fuerte de todos, ella conocía realmente sus debilidades, ella veía claramente sus cicatrices, las cuales él trababa de curar por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Atem pudo mostrarle la verdadera amabilidad por primera vez y lo que ahora quedó de ello, lo retuvo, mas no lo puede compartir con nadie pues se le congela el corazón.

No pudo ni decirle adiós de frente, ni siquiera rogarle que no le dejara sola. Aun si la eternidad no existe, ella aun seguirá creyendo en el hilo rojo del destino (*). Pues desde que Atem no está, Anzu ya no pudo decidir que hacer. Cuando por fin entendió que ya no estaba, el reloj simplemente se detuvo, recordándole con pesar que ni adiós le pudo decir, quedándose sola. Pero, por más que insistan que no existe la eternidad, ella creerá en ese lazo que la une eternamente con Atem, aun si esto es un deja vu constante.

* * *

><p><em><span>NOTA<span>: Hilo rojo del destino; es una leyenda china que dice que las personas desde que nacen están destinadas a encontrarse, el hilo puede estirarse, tensarse, encongerse, pero nunca romperse. No importa el tiempo o las distancias, las personas siempre están destinadas a estar juntas. Es sólo por si no sabían el significado [:P]_

_Cualquier duda, comentario, déjenlo en un review. Recuerden el respeto a mi madre [x3]_


	11. Encantada de Conocerte

_-¡Hola, queridos Revolutionshiperos! (¿) [^^U] Bueno, me demoré un poquitín, pero fue por los cursos de inducción de la preparatoria. Ahora les traigo un poquito más largo, tómenlo como una Viñeta si quieren, porque realmente es muy corto para ser One-Shot. Esta canción me dejó traumada [o] La adoré desde que la escuché. Pero bueno, espero que les guste, y les diré que a lo mejor en estos días de Agosto no actualizaré por estar de vacaciones con mis abuelos (que quede claro el hecho de no tener Internet me impide actualizar). Pero quien sabe, a la mera y escribo en mis ratos libres [:3] Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer._

**CANCIÓN: "Enchanted" (Encantada) de Taylor Swift**

**PALABRAS: 587**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCANTADA DE CONOCERTE<strong>

Y ahí estaba Anzu, en una fiesta a la que la habían invitado, la cual no sabía ni el por qué, o quizá lo había olvidado. Lo único que tenía en cuenta era de que esa noche se encontraba forzando risas, fingiendo sonrisas para que los demás no le preguntaran por su aburrimiento en ese lugar. Paredes de mentiras, ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones y millones de huecos libres… Que desaparecieron en un instante cuando lo vio entre todo el gentío. Un muchacho de cabello en tres colores, puntiagudo, vistiendo elegantemente, sumamente guapo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus enigmáticos ojos amatistas, brillando en la oscuridad.

Él se acercó a ella en la mesa donde estaba sentada, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras sonreía. Él tomó asiento a un lado suyo, pero Anzu, en lugar de molestarse por su insolencia, no reaccionó.

- Hola – le saludó aquel joven con voz aterciopelada.

- Hola – correspondió la castaña.

- ¿Te diviertes? – preguntó divertido aquel muchacho, de manera sarcástica si cabía mencionar.

- ¿Se nota mucho? – contestó Anzu de la misma forma, mientras ambos se echaban a reír.

- Soy Atem, es un gusto – y él estiró su mano para presentarse. La castaña, sorprendida de aquel acto, pero manteniendo sus sonrisa, correspondió.

- Anzu… Encantada de conocerte.

Comenzaron una divertida conversación, demasiado trivial pero muy amena; hablando del motivo por el cual cada quien se encontraba en la fiesta, sus gustos y contando todas las observaciones rápidas que hacían los dos, descifrando cada mirada o cada movimiento como si fuera un secreto, más secreto que pasarse notas en clase.

Pareciera que aquella fue la noche más brillante de toda su vida, a pesar de haber ido ahí de mala gana. Pero sin duda no la dejó pasar tan a la ligera, no estando con ese chico que, siendo honesta consigo misma, le había gustado. Con un sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, se rio se sí misma mientras se dirigía a casa, y preguntándose si aquel muchacho de nombre Atem se habría dado cuenta de que estuvo encantada de conocerlo.

En casa, acostada en su casa después de asearse, una pregunta le tenía despierta hasta que no fueron las dos de la madrugada: "¿Me querrá?". Se preguntó hasta que no quedó completamente despierta, dando vueltas por la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, deseando que aquel chico de ojos amatistas llegara tocando su puerta y al abrirla le dijera "Hola", así como la primera vez que quedó encantada de conocerlo.

Aquella noche había sido perfecta, cada minuto lo disfrutó sin dejarlo pasar, sintiéndose maravillada y bailando con él. Ahora ella bailaba en su habitación sola, imaginándose de nuevo ese momento tan hermoso con Atem, preguntándose siempre si es que él sabe que ella estuvo encantada de haberlo conocido en esa fiesta.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, rezando por que ese fuera un inicio y no un final en su historia. Mientras tanto, sus pensamientos harían eco hasta que volviera a ver a aquel muchacho, al mismo tiempo de que guardaría estas palabras en su corazón al marcharse: encantada de conocerte.

Sólo esperaba que él no se enamorara de alguien más, que no hiciera esperar a otra persona que no fuera ella, pues después de esa noche tan mágica, donde regresó a casa totalmente sonrojada al recordarlo y bailó sola como si estuviera volviendo a bailar con quien le robó el sueño, no pararía de preguntarse si él sabría y tendría en mente que fue encantador conocer a ese chico Atem.

* * *

><p><em>-Comentarios, tiempo compartido, insultos (sin ofender a mi madre, claro) por medio de un review. Gracias y hasta pronto [^_^]<em>


	12. Tú y Yo

_-¡Qué ondis! Bueno, paso de rápido para dejar el siguiente Drabble, pues ya es un poco tarde acá en mi país. No tengo justificación para mi retraso, y eso que ya lo tenía hecho. En fin, este casi no me gusta, la canción si pero el Drabble no tanto [-w-]. Espero que para ustedes sea todo lo contario, o por lo menos poquito._

_Agradezco los reviews de:_

_**Ryuketsu no Hana: **__Gracias por leer cada Drabble [:3] me alegra mucho que la viñeta anterior te haya gustado, créeme que si me gustaría hacer de ello un One-Shot. Espero poder hacerlo, porque la verdad el final da mucho que desear [w] En fin, disfruta de este Drabble. Gracias por tus comentarios. Cuídate mucho. Te quiero Danx!_

_**ACGTA: **__Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó la canción. Espero que sea igual con este otro Drabble [C:] _

_Sin más…¡A leer!_

**CANCIÓN: "You and Me (Tu y Yo) de Lifehouse**

**PALABRAS: 277**

* * *

><p><strong>TÚ Y YO<strong>

Se preguntaba qué mes y qué año era, pues pareciera que el reloj estuviera detenido, como si no tuviera vida. No puede mantener el tiempo, y siente como si fuera a caerse hacia atrás, y es que Atem siente que desde hace mucho, ha estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Porque ella, más que nadie, Anzu, junto a toda la gente, no tienen nada que hacer o que perder. Y aunque no sabe por qué, simplemente no puede quitar los ojos de ella.

Todas las cosas que quiere decirle, simplemente no están saliendo bien o como deberían ser. Ella tiene su cabeza dando vueltas, muy en el fondo, él no sabe a dónde ir, no conoce otro lugar que no sea en donde Anzu esté. Porque ella, y la demás gente, no tienen nada que hacer mucho menos que perder, al igual que él mismo, y es por eso, que quiere estar con ella, y así no quitar jamás sus ojos de los azules de la castaña.

Porque cosas que ella sabía, eran las que él no entendía. Sin embargo, para Atem, todo lo que hiciera ella era hermoso, todo lo que hiciera estaba bien.

Porque ella, incluso él mismo, con toda la gente de este mundo, sin nada que hacer y sin nada que perder, sólo malgastan el tiempo. Pero él no lo haría, no si estaba cerca de aquella hermosa chica de quien, sin saber el por qué o el cómo, no podía despegar los ojos de ella.

Mientras tanto, el tiempo seguiría pasando, y Atem continuaría preguntándose en qué día y en qué mes se encuentra. Pues para él, el reloj realmente no parecía estar vivo.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios positivos o insultos (a mí eh, no a mi Oka-san) en un review, por favor. Gracias [X3]<em>


	13. El Café de la Cuarta Avenida

_**-**__¡Hola! Lamento mi enorme ausencia, ha sido creo que un año desde la última vez que publiqué un drabble de esta compilación. [u.u] Mis excusas no son buenas, así que sólo pasaré a agradecer a quienes dejaron su comentario durante este tiempo:_

_**Sere14  
>sofi21<br>HimeVampireChan**_

_Sin más, ¡A LEER!_

**CANCIÓN: "The 4th Avenue Café" (El café de la 4ta Avenida) de L'Arc~en~Ciel  
>PALABRAS: 359<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EL CAFÉ DE LA CUARTA AVENIDA<strong>

Serena, tranquila, silenciosamente, así terminó el verano, otra estación que cambia y trae consigo recuerdos, esparciéndolos por las calles de la cuarta avenida, pintándolos de colores. Recuerdos de aquella damisela que conoció en aquel café. Aquella la que Atem tanto amó y quien le amó igual. Aquella que aún baila en sus ojos con claridad.

Existen sentimientos que duran para siempre, eso Atem nunca lo creyó al principio. Ahora, tras el cambio, camina por las calles por las que una vez transitó, viendo a personas conocidas por casualidad, pasando o sentadas a lo lejos, pero a ella no. El murmullo de una voz marchita está en su mente y desaparece entre suspiros, mientras mira fijamente un asiento vacío en una banca del parque, lo mira como si fuera una de muchas fiestas aburridas. Y hace lo mismo en cada asiento que ve, silencioso y vacío, uno tras otro…Siempre pensando en ella.

Sabe que todo ha terminado, pero pretende no saber nada. Prefiere fingir, aunque lo sabe. Ella siempre estará en su corazón, no importa si se pone a pensar en alguien más, en otra chica, en otra cara bonita, en otra figura dulce, en otra que le encante. Porque sólo en ella encontraba el cielo.

Serenamente, aquel verano llegó a su fin, esparciendo recuerdos de colores de la hermosa damisela a la que le dijo adiós, aquella que todavía baila claramente en sus ojos violetas.

Él sigue preguntándose cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que ella vuelva a estar a su lado. Él sigue añorando el paso del tiempo. Como él si fuera una flor, se marchita poco a poco. Como si se encontrara tirado en el mar, su corazón se barre con cada ola. Ya ha pasado un año y hoy, como siempre, desde aquel día igual a este, las calles de la cuarta avenida están hermosas, pintadas de colores brillantes. Así como sus recuerdos.

_-"Adiós"-_ le dijo a la dulce señorita que tanto amó y que le entregó su amor.

Anhelando el cielo lejano, oscilando en sus ojos, esa calle, la cuarta avenida, su corazón se desbordó con un suspiro.

-Anzu…

* * *

><p><em>En un futuro planeo hacer de esta canción un One-shot, también Revo. Llevo casi dos días enteros escuchándola desde que me puse a ver otra vez Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) y bueno, la obsesión se ha vuelto grande (equisde). Si mi estado emocional y deberes académicos me lo permiten, se los traeré pronto. [n-n]<em>

_Comentarios, críticas, publicidad, favor de dejarlas en un review (lol). ¡Gracias! _


End file.
